¿Como aceptarlo?
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: María Samford,la otra estratega de la Royal y el Raimon,se reencuentra con el capitan de su equipo rival:Byron Love. María no se da cuenta pero un fuerte sentimiento empieza a despertar ella...¡Amor Y Fútbol! pasén,léan y dejen reviews por favor.Es mi primer fic.(publicaré otr vez a partir de la semana que viene).


Holissssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssss!

Aquí les traigo mi primer fic.

Espero que les gusten y comenten si no menuda vergüenza sería publicarlo.

…

Una hermosa chica con uniforme iba caminando por la calle, ignorando las miradas indiscretas que le mandaba la gente.

-Una cosa… ¿aquella no será?

-¡Si, si, si lo es!

-¡María Samford, del Raimon!

María al unirse justo en la final al Raimon, había ayudado a ganar al Zeus para salvar el fútbol.

La gente ya no le conocía como antes, antes era la temible y gran estratega de la Royal Academi y ahora…una jugadora más del Raimon.

Llegó a su Instituto y fue felicitada por todos por ganar la final ella solo les decía un simple gracias como respuesta, era increíble… ¡Incluso sus amigos de la Royal le trataban así!

-Buenos días-le saludo Derek.

-Hola-dijo sin entusiasmo.

-¿estás bien capitana?-le preguntó preocupado Waldon.

¡Oh si! Casi se le olvidaba al no estar ni David, ni Jude era la capitana del equipo.

-si, tranquilos-dijo andando hacía su clase

Los chicos se miraron preocupados pero al oír la campana que daba inicio a las clases hicieron lo mismo que la chica.

Las clases acabaron y como no había entrenamiento todos se fueron ya hacía su casa excepto María quien paseaba por la ciudad con el uniforme del equipo.

Había preocupado a sus compañeros por como estaba. Ella lo sabía estaba así por la final…

por el Instituto Zeus…

por….

Byron Love…

El poderoso capitán del instituto Zeus. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando en sus profundos ojos rubí.

Ese chico la había impactado desde el momento en el que le vio a través de la pantalla de la televisión del hospital.

Había sentido cierto adversidad hacía él. Odiaba a la gente que se creía mejor y que hacía daño a los demás para demostrarlo, lo que ella era antes….

No, no debía pensar en ese chico. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había acudido a su mente...

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su casa/mansión.

-¡Alfred, Padre he llegado!-gritó al entrar pero parecía que no había nadie.

Le parecía mejor, quería estar sola y aclararse.

Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota que decía;

"Señorita Ster, su padre hoy volverá tarde del trabajo y yo quede con unos viejos amigos por lo que llegaremos tarde.

La cena creo que puede hacérsela usted, es muy buena cocinera.

Con cariño,

Alfred."

Suspiro y subió a su habitación donde se tumbo en la cama pero al momento sonó su móvil.

Era un número desconocido…

-Diga?-preguntó.

-Mi querida María, cuánto tiempo sin hablar.-dijo una voz que ella conocía la perfección.

-¡Dark!-gritó apretando sin darse cuenta su móvil.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Ya no me llamas Comandante?-rió irónico.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho el otro.

-¿Qué tal estas Samford?-

La chica apretó las sabanas de su cama al escuchar esa pregunta, no sabía de su hermana desde que le vio jugar contra el Zeus.

-No lo sé-dijo ya tranquila pero aun seria.

-Ya veo, pues yo sí.

Eso sorprendió a la menor..

-¿Cómo?

-Si quieres saberlo ven a donde te diga un chico que vendrá a verte dentro de unos dí ós-colgó.

-…maldito..-dijo con ira apretando su móvil.

Ya era de noche, aunque su padre aun no había vuelto.

Se cambió y se metió en la cama.

Realmente estaba cansada. Los últimos entrenamientos habían sido realmente duros. Le dolían las piernas de tanto correr y patear el balón, pero a la vez se sentía satisfecha consigo misma.

Pero lo que más le preocupada eran las palabras de Ray Dark,¡¿Qué le había ese a su hermano?!Pensando en todo eso se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente;

-¡Alfred me voy a correr!

-¡Que se lo pase bien señorita!-gritó desde la cocina.

-¡Si, adiós!-se despidió saliendo de la mansión.

Hacía tiempo que no corría, demasiado la verdad.

De pronto vio como alguien que también corría se aproximaba a ella. En cuanto lo tuvo al lado, se sorprendió.

¿De verdad era….?


End file.
